Prank Day
by CinnamonChix
Summary: Fred and George decide to hold a weekly "Prank Day", which means disaster for many.


Harry slammed his dresser drawer shut.

"Woah whats your problem?" Ron asked, looking up from his Potions homework.

"Have you seen my cloak?"

Ron scratched his head.

"And which cloak are we talking about?" he asked, looking overly innocent.

"_The _cloak!" Harry almost shouted. "And you know where it is don't you?"

Ron sat up and stretched.

"Not a clue," he yawned. "It'll turn up eventually mate."

Harry glanced around the mess on the floor but it was no where in sight.

"I've got to go to charms class I don't have time for this," he grumbled as he stomped out of the room. "And I know you know where it is!" he shouted as he headed down the stairs.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna find it," Ron mumbled with a grin, and slammed his book shut.

xXx

That night, in their room, Fred pulled the very same cloak out of the chest at the foot of his bed.

"Got the plan down Freddie?" George asked with a grin from where he lay on the floor.

"Yes," Fred replied. "Why are you lying on the floor?"

George just rolled his eyes.

"Because I feel like it,"he said.

"Ah. I see."

"Now run along Freddie, wouldn't want you to get caught because you're sticking around would we?" George stood and took the cloak from his brother before tossing it over Fred's head.

"Have you lost all faith in me Georgie?" Fred asked, and then stepped out the door to set their plan into action.

xXx

Harry awoke the next morning with an odd feeling that the day was going to be a long one. No one was in the room, which was strange considering it was a Saturday and only 7 AM.

Harry started down for breakfast and found only one or two people in the common room.

_Where is everyone?_ He wondered.

Harry wandered to the great hall. When he walked inside he was greeted with an unsuspected smell. Chicken? For breakfast?

As he walked towards his table and friends he was met halfway by Hermione and Professor McGonagall.

Hermione began to speak, "Harry wh-"

"Mr. Potter, I presume you have a good reason for missing my class this morning," McGonagall interrupted.

"Missing your class?"

"Yes, Harry I was about to ask you where you were," Hermione said.

"But it's a Saturday..." Harry trailed off when he realized everyone was watching.

McGonagall looked at him like he was crazy. "No Mr. Potter, It's a Friday."

Harry just stood there for a moment.

"Well my clock says its 7..." he said.

"No Harry it's," Hermione looked at her watch, " almost 12 now."

"Oh."

McGonagall frowned, "Sadly Professor Snape and I both have to give you detention for missing class."

Harry sighed

"All right."

He joined his friends at the table, and noticed that Ron, Fred, and George were laughing hysterically. Harry took a roll and began to break pieces off absentmindedly.

"Happy Prank Day!" Fred and George said simultaneously, startling Harry.

"What?"

"It's Prank Day" Fred began.

"A day where we entirely devote all of our pranks to you!" George said, as though it was a prize.

"Prank Day?" Ginny asked.

"Basically every week we're going to choose one person and one day to prank them," Fred said.

"All day." George grinned mischievously

"Prank after prank." Fred winked.

"And you guys picked me?" Harry guessed.

"Exactly!" the twins said at the same time.

"Great," Harry sighed.

The only one besides the twins who didn't look surprised was Ron.

"And what do you have to do with this Ron?" Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow.

"How do you think they set up the pranks?" he inquired

"Well, they would have to have some way to sneak around at night without being caught I assume?"

"My cloak!" Harry said.

"Right again," Fred chimed in.

"Ronnie here helped us get it from you." George said.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all turned on Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That was mean Ron," Ginny agreed.

"It was all in good fun..." Ron said defensively.

"All in good fun? I have _2_ detentions this weekend!" Harry nearly shouted, attracting the attention of more Gryffindors.

"Why aren't you guys turning on those 2?" Ron asked, turning his attention to the twins who were both watching the argument as they ate.

"We expect it from them!" Ginny said.

The argument ended at that. The girls and Ron all left for class and Harry finished his food.

xXx

Harry was on his way to Charms class. He turned a corner to be whammed in the face with a pie. Cherry from the taste of it.

He was just clearing his eyes when another pie hit him. And then another. People stopped to watch pies fly towards him.

By the time they stopped he was covered in goo.

Professor Flitwick came from his classroom to see what all of the commotion was.

"Oh my. Mr. Potter what happened to you?" he asked as he looked Harry over.

"I just got hit with a bunch of pies," he sighed.

The crowd around him laughed.

"Well Mr. Potter, why don't you go across the hall to the Prefects bathroom and clean yourself up?" the professor said, and then gathered the rest of the class into the room and left Harry alone.

Feeling sticky, Harry slowly made his way to the bathroom. He checked around before taking off his clothes and hopping into the hot bathwater he had filled the tub with.

He tried as quickly as he could to get clean, and then grabbed a towel and dried off. When he looked to the floor he realized his clothes weren't where he had left them. He searched everywhere, before realizing that this was another prank.

_Oh no..._

Harry peeked out into the hall, wrapped in a towel. No one was outside. He sprinted out and around a corner. Maybe he could just-

Someone pulled off the towel. There was a flash as he tried to cover up.

He gathered up the towel from the floor and wrapped it around himself before looking up to see that George was standing there, holding a camera.

"Happy prank day Harry!" he shouted, before disappearing.

Oh crap.

xXx

The next morning in the great hall everyone was laughing. The picture from the day before of Harry trying to cover himself was all over. It floated around the room, as people roared.

"Nice picture Potter!" Malfoy called from the Slytherin table.

"Happy Prank Day!" shouted Fred and George from behind him.

Harry had a long day ahead.


End file.
